


Immigrant Song

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Arthur is not pleased, Attempted dubcon, Do you like mythology, M/M, Vénec brings Arthur to a god party, because i do - Freeform, people in this are eating human flesh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur savait que le démon finirait par venir chercher son dû ‒ il ne s'était pas attendu à la soirée cocktail, voilà tout.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Wayward Sons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Immigrant Song

**Immigrant Song**

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow_

_The hammer of the gods_

_Will drive our ships to new lands_

Led Zeppelin, _Immigrant Song_

* * *

« Salut. »

Les réflexes d’Arthur sont sans doute à blâmer pour le couteau qu’il tire contre la gorge de son interlocuteur, mais pour sa défense, qui vient saluer les gens en chuchotant dans leur oreille ?

Contre sa lame, la lumière de la lune qui fuse à travers les rideaux dessine le profil d’un visage bien connu. Tout est là : les yeux bleus, les joues parsemées de barbe, et surtout le sourire, mauvais présage à lui tout seul. Il a gardé le même corps : typique, chez les démons. Arthur suppose que même eux ont leurs instincts casaniers.

La créature est assise sur le lit, les jambes nonchalamment nichées sur les couvre-lits en plaid de Séli. Cette fois-ci, il a troqué son survêtement informe contre un costume trois-pièce gris. Sa chemise immaculée contraste bien avec la lame pressée contre sa gorge.

« _Qu’est-ce que tu fais là._ » siffle Arthur. « Cette maison est bardée de pièges à démon. Comment t’as su rentrer ? Réponds, ce couteau est fait tout spécialement pour trouer la peau aux choses dans ton genre. »

« J’ai mes combines. » lui répond le démon. « Mais pas de soucis, je cherche pas les embrouilles. »

« Quoi, alors ? »

Vénec hausse un sourcil joueur. « Je suis venu récolter ma faveur, comme convenu. »

« Ta faveur. »

« Ouais, ma faveur. Celle que j’ai gagnée en sortant ton copain de la tombe, tu te souviens ? »

Arthur risque un coup d’œil vers le lit jumeau où Manilius dort, immobile. Étrange que les bruits de voix ne l’aient pas réveillé. Il y a une lourdeur dans la pièce qui n’a rien à voir avec les problèmes de circulation de l’air de la baraque et tout avec la présence surnaturelle sur son lit. Le souvenir de mains fraiches dans sa nuque et de lèvres contre les siennes fait frissonner Arthur. Il n’aime pas ça. Cette impression d’être mis à nu sous les yeux d’une créature puissante et malveillante, capable de passer au travers de la muraille de pièges de Léodagan.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Déjà, je serais un peu surpris, parce que c’est pas trop le genre de la maison de revenir sur ses promesses, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Ce que j’apprécie, chez un partenaire d’affaire. »

« Heureux de l’apprendre. » grommelle Arthur.

« Ensuite, parce que même si ça me désolerait de le faire, je peux totalement annuler le deal et remettre ton âme sur le marché. Et vu le paquet de monde qui t’en veut en bas, je donne pas cher de ta peau si quelqu’un met la main dessus. »

Arthur le fixe sans répondre. Il y a des tas de choses qui se bouleversent dans sa tête, des bouts de _si tu penses que mourir est une perspective qui me répulse particulièrement, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil_ et de _j’ai une chance de le crever ici même et tout sera fini_. Sauf que le bruit lent de la respiration de Mani pèse sur la pièce, avec son lot d’inquiétudes. S’il rate son coup et que le démon s’en sort, qu’est-ce qui se passera ? Il a déjà traversé les pièges de Léodagan. Arthur n’a pas envie de goûter à d’éventuels autres talents cachés.

Lentement, il baisse sa lame. Le sourire qui éclaire le visage de Vénec lui donne immédiatement envie de le remettre à sa juste place, mais il se retient. « D’accord. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Super, on est sur la même longueur d’onde. » fait le démon. « Prêt pour le départ ? »

Arthur n’a pas le temps de répondre avant que le monde ne se mette à tournoyer.

* * *

Ils atterrissent en douceur et pourtant, Arthur ne peut pas se départir de l’impression d’avoir marché en plein sur une fissure de l’univers. Le sol met un moment à devenir réellement tangible sous ses chaussures ‒ car oui, au lieu de son pyjama, il est maintenant attifé d’un costume sombre et de chaussures de ville. Dans son dos, il peut sentir la fraicheur de la main du démon à travers l’épaisseur de sa veste. Les muscles de son dos se relâchent un à un sous les doigts habiles ‒ une nouvelle fois, le souvenir du baiser du carrefour s’impose à lui. Il les chasse avec irritation. Un démon ne devrait pas laisser une telle impression sur lui. C’est déjà une trahison envers son rôle que d’avoir conclu un pacte. Pas besoin d’en plus y chercher du réconfort.

« Pas trop secoué ? » lui demande l’autre. Sa voix est teintée de sollicitude. Si Arthur n’était pas habitué aux démons et à leurs petits jeux d’esprit, il pourrait se laisser prendre.

« J’ai connu pire. » siffle-t-il. Il roule l’épaule pour tester l’amplitude que lui laisse la veste de costume. Pas autant qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Au moins, le couteau tueur de démon est toujours dans sa main. C’est mieux que rien.

Vénec hoche la tête, puis lui tend le bras. Arthur soupire et accepte de se faire promener par le démon comme une parodie de parade nuptiale.

Le vignoble dans lequel ils se trouvent semble tout droit tiré d’une carte postale. Au loin se dresse une belle villa méditerranéenne, de celles qui maculent de blanc le paysage de la Côte d’Azur. L’obscurité y est percée par des milliers de lampions pendus à une glycine, tandis qu’autour d’eux, des vignes aux lourds fruits sombres s’étendent à perte de vue, jusqu’à se fondre dans la nuit.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’avancent, Arthur commence à distinguer une foule amassée autour de la villa. Des femmes en robe longue et des hommes en costume, verres de vin à la main, couvrent chaque banc, chaque rebord de fontaine, chaque chaise longue. Quelques pas encore, et Arthur est capable de distinguer leurs visages.

Bordel de merde.

La plupart ne passent pour humain que si on n’y regarde pas de trop près. Crocs, ailes, cornes : c’est toute une ménagerie monstrueuse qui sirote tranquillement un liquide qui n’a définitivement pas l’odeur du vin. « Des dieux païens. » murmure-t-il. Plus qu’une réunion, c’est un congrès : Arthur identifie sans trop de mal les plus évidents ‒ Égyptiens à têtes d’animaux, Hindous aux multiples bras, satyres grecs montés sur des pattes de bouc. D’autres sont plus discrets, mais il y a toujours un élément pour les trahir. Un sourire qui révèle des crocs. Une queue animale fouettant paresseusement l’air. Quelque chose d’inhumain dans la manière de se tenir.

Arthur et Mani n’avaient eu affaire à une déité qu’une seule fois, lorsque Julius était encore en vie. Et ils avaient failli mourir. La créature à deux visages s’était révélée particulièrement coriace : Julius avait dû s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour le décapiter et l’envoyer rejoindre le reste de son panthéon aux Enfers.

Inutile de dire que la perspective de se retrouver dans une foule de ces choses n’était pas pour l’enchanter.

La main de Vénec revient caresser son dos, comme pour apaiser un animal effrayé. « Ne mange rien, ne bois rien et n’accepte aucun cadeau. » dit le démon. « Les gens d’ici ont la sale habitude de ne pas laisser partir les inconscients. »

« Dans quel piège à con je suis encore tombé… »

« Y a pas de piège. Personne ici ne peut te faire de mal tant que t’es sous ma protection. Si tu te tiens à carreaux, y a pas de problème. »

Ils traversent une arche de roses derrière laquelle s’ouvrent les portes de la demeure. À l’intérieur, la foule est encore plus dense, dans ses plus beaux atours de soie et de corne. Des lutins, kobolds et autres membres du petit peuple promènent des plateaux au milieu des convives, chargés de zakouskis dont Arthur préfère ne pas essayer de deviner la nature.

Bordel. Le goût des anciens dieux pour la chair humaine ne cessera jamais de le dégouter.

Ils s’engagent dans un péristyle, lorsqu’une voix féminine résonne de derrière une colonne : « Vénec ! Mon chéri ! »

Une femme blonde à la coiffure élaborée, piquée de plumes de paon, vient à leur rencontre. Le contenu de son verre a laissé une empreinte rouge brillante sur ses lèvres, transposée sur les joues de Vénec lorsqu’elle l’embrasse : « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! On ne t’a pas vu aux Nones de Juillet, qu’est-ce que tu fichais, sacripant ! »

« Oh, tu sais, les affaires... » répond Vénec avant de répondre aux embrassades de son interlocutrice. Il lui accorde un sourire tendre : « Je suis content de te voir, Cornelia. »

« Oh, mais je ne suis pas seule ! » Elle agite la main en direction de la foule. « Mon amour ! Viens voir qui est là ! »

Arthur mérite une médaille pour ne pas avoir sursauté d’horreur en apercevant la nouvelle arrivante. En lieu et place de ses cheveux, une nuée de serpents noirs sifflent et tournoient sur sa tête, dardant vers lui leurs langues acérées. Elle est à leur image : longue et fine, habillée d’une robe sombre qui coule jusqu’à ses pieds et lui donne l’air de glisser sur le sol.

« Dioné ! » la salue le démon. « Tu es ravissante. C’est une nouvelle robe ? »

« Du Valentino ! » glousse Cornelia. « C’est moi qui lui ai offert ! »

« Elle a l’œil, comme toujours. » dit la femme-serpent. « Tu ne présentes pas ton ami, Vénec ? »

Arthur aurait pu faire sans les mille têtes de serpents tournées vers lui. Il aurait vraiment pu.

« Cornelia et Dioné, Arthur. » fait le démon, apparemment inconscient de l’angoisse qui tord les tripes d’Arthur. « Arthur, Cornelia et Dioné. L’une d’entre vous sait me dire où est Aelis, que j’aille présenter mes hommages ? »

Le visage de la blonde passe brusquement de l’excitation à la froideur la plus totale. « La pétasse est au bord de la piscine, comme d’habitude. »

« Fais attention à lui. » indique Dioné avec un signe de tête en direction d’Arthur. « Elle est d’humeur joueuse, ce soir. »

Vénec hoche la tête, puis reprends la route, entrainant Arthur à sa suite. Celui-ci murmure : « Est-ce que les gorgones ne sont pas censées pétrifier les gens qui croisent leur regard ? »

« Si. Mais à nouveau : je te protège. Maintenant, viens. On doit saluer la maîtresse de maison. »

Du péristyle, ils passent à une terrasse tout aussi bondée que l’intérieur de la demeure. Les tenues de soirée font ici place à d’autres bien plus révélatrices, destinées à la baignade. La “piscine“ s’apparente selon Arthur plus à un lac artificiel qu’à autre chose. Vénec le mène à travers la foule, jusqu’à une estrade où une jeune femme brune se prélasse sur un long divan recourbé, entourée d’une pile d’hommes, femmes et tout genre existant dans des états d’habillement plus que variables.

« Salutations, Aelis. » fait le démon. « Tu t’es surpassée, dis-moi ! Ça faisait un bail que j’avais pas vu une fête comme ça ! »

La jeune fille tourne paresseusement la tête vers eux. Elle est belle, suprêmement belle. Lorsqu’elle aperçoit Arthur, une lueur intéressée anime ses yeux froids. « Salutations, Vénec. C’est qui, lui ? Un cadeau ? Ou bien un jouet à toi ? Il est mignon. Tu me le donnes, quand tu en auras fini avec lui ? »

« Pas sûr qu’il en ait envie. »

Aelis fait la moue : « Pff. Avec moi, tout le monde finit par avoir envie. »

« J’adore qu’on parle de moi à ma place, » marmonne Arthur. « Surtout quand je suis littéralement en face. C’est extrêmement valorisant. »

Avec un sourire, Aelis sussure : « Je peux te valoriser, mon chou… »

Arthur se retrouve tout à coup extrêmement conscient de l’existence-même de la femme allongée en face de lui. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus ‒ _bizarre, il aurait juré qu’ils étaient bruns_ ‒ la chaleur de sa peau, sa main qui agrippe le bras d’Arthur et l’attire vers la courbe invitante de son corps. Les lèvres d’Arthur brûlent, craquelées par la sécheresse, et sa peau est glacée. Il a besoin qu’on le touche, besoin de choses qu’ _elle_ peut lui donner, qu’elle a _promis_ de lui donner, si seulement il se laisse aller, si seulement il s’approche‒

« _Vénus_. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Le chasseur cligne des yeux. Une main ferme le retient par l’épaule, chaque doigt enfoncé profondément dans sa chair. En tournant la tête, il croise les yeux de Vénec, pour une fois débarrassé de son sourire. Ses yeux bleus ont viré à la pierre alors qu’il fixe la déesse sur son divan.

« C’est bon, pas la peine d’en venir aux noms. » geint cette dernière ? « Je testais juste un peu sa résolution, _Hermès_. Et tu devrais t’occuper un peu de ton jouet. Il dégouline la frustration. »

Sans un mot, Vénec tourne les talons et s’éloigne, sa prise de fer toujours resserrée autour de l’épaule d’Arthur. Ce dernier a comme un goût doux-amer sur la langue, ainsi que l’impression sournoise d’avoir été sur le point de tomber dans un puit très profond.

« Qu- Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si j’avais… »

« Elle t’aurait gardé. Plus ou moins longtemps, selon son humeur. Et à la fin, il ne serait pas resté grand-chose de toi. »

« Merde. »

« Tu l’as dit. Je devais la saluer parce que c’est sa fête, mais sinon, je l’aurais pas laissée s’approcher de toi. »

La foule s’éclaircit autour d’eux. Ils s’enfoncent dans la maison, remarque Arthur. Tant mieux. La perspective de se retrouver avec d’autres monstres à serpent ou des agresseuses sexuelles ne l’enchante pas le moins du monde.

 _Parce que se faire trimballer par un démon, c’est mieux, peut-être ?_ lui siffle son bon sens à l’oreille.

« Hermès ? » demande-t-il. « C’est comme ça que tu t’appelles ? »

Le démon ‒ qui n’est peut-être pas un démon, pour le coup ‒ lui fait un clin d’œil. « Pour un nom que j’ai choisi il y a trois mille ans, ça n’a pas trop mal vieilli, non ? »

Arthur choisit d’ignorer la question : « Qu’est-ce qu’un dieu païen fait à marcher sur les plates-bandes des démons des carrefours ? »

« Je te l’ai dit. Je suis un entrepreneur. Je saisis les opportunités. D’ailleurs, voici la tienne. »

La cour dans laquelle ils débouchent a des allures de cloître. Au milieu se dresse un rocher, posé comme une statue sur un piédestal de marbre. Et plantée dans ce rocher, une épée. Droite et brillante dans la lumière de la lune.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » murmure Arthur.

« Mexcalibur. L’épée des rois. Une lame donnée par un ange à un homme élu de Dieu. Seul un humain peu la déloger de son caillou. Aelis se l’est faite offrir par un admirateur, mais elle prend la poussière. J’ai besoin que tu la prennes et que tu me la donnes. »

« Bien sûr. » grogne Arthur. « Suis-je bête. Une épée dans un rocher. Y en a pas trente-six mille. Et je suppose que lorsque les autres découvriront que le machin a disparu, tu seras loin avec ton butin pendant que je me fais déchiqueter par la joyeuse bande de dehors. »

Vénec porte une main à sa poitrine. « Je suis profondément heurté par de telles accusations. »

« Tant qu’à faire, dis-moi lequel de tes petits copains me bouffera en premier, que je sache un peu à quelle sauce je vais être mangé. » grince Arthur.

« Pourquoi je les laisserais te tuer ? T’es mon investissement, je te rappelle. »

« Je croyais qu’on avait dit que je te devais _une_ faveur. »

« Qui te dit que c’est pas _toi_ qui aura besoin de moi dans le futur ? »

S’embourber dans un jeu qui nous dépasse, c’est déjà bien merdique, comme situation. Mais alors s’embourber et en être conscient, c’est encore _pire_. Arthur peut voir les emmerdes arriver au grand galop et il n’a pas d’autre choix que de leur ouvrir la porte.

« Tu devrais y aller. » le presse Vénec. « Plus on passe de temps à tergiverser, plus notre absence risque de se faire remarquer. »

Arthur s’avance à travers la cour. L’air est froid, comme électrique. Il monte sans trop de mal sur le piédestal puis escalade le rocher pour se mettre au niveau d’Excalibur. La garde de l’épée est étonnamment chaude dans sa main. Il assure sa position, prend appui sur ses pieds, et tire. L’arme vient à lui sans la moindre résistance, dévoilant une lame argentée qui tranche la pénombre de la cour.

Arthur retourne l’épée dans sa main. Elle est plus légère qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Il effectue quelques mouvements dans le vide, mû par une sorte d’instinct. La lame chante dans un des plus vieux langages de l’humanité, celui du premier sang versé.

« Belle pièce, hein ? » fait Vénec derrière lui. « Ça fait un moment que je voulais mettre la main dessus. Je peux ? »

La lame passe de la main d’Arthur à celle du démon. Dans un mouvement trop rapide pour le suivre, Vénec fait disparaitre l’arme on ne sait où. « Il est temps de dégager. » dit-il. « Avant qu’ils se rende compte qu’il y a une couille dans le pâté. Je te ramène ? »

Bien entendu, il n’attend pas la réponse d’Arthur pour s’exécuter.

* * *

Arthur réapparait dans son lit, complètement étalé sur la couverture en plaid. La lumière rose visible à travers les rideaux l’informe que l’aube ne va pas tarder. Il a l’impression d’avoir fait trois tours de la terre en une seule seconde, ce qui est en soi fort possible.

Ses os sont lourds, sa tête craque sous le poids de ses pensées affolées sur _qu’est-ce que j’ai fait dans quelle merde je nous ai fourrés pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi._ Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est dormir. Potentiellement jusqu’à la fin du monde.

« Arthur ? » demande la voix ensommeillée de Mani. « Pourquoi t’es sapé comme pour un mariage ? »


End file.
